The movie
by sky d
Summary: Los chicos seran forzados a participar en una tonta pelicula. Todo por no hacerle caso Kai.otra vez subi la historia. Capitulo mejorado, eso creo...dejen su opinion
1. Alto

THE MOVIE

Los chicos se encontraban de vacaciones de verano, preparándose para un torneo que la BBA había organizado para reunir fondos para una organización de beneficencia. Se había invitado a los mejores equipos y este era un reto que no dejarían pasar.

Nuestros protagonistas estaban corriendo en la playa

**Kenny** - bien chicos, si siguen así podrán vencer a mi abuelita

**Tyson **- que gracioso eres, jaja me río de tu chiste (en tono sarcástico)

**Max **- cuando descansaremos llevamos mas de dos horas corriendo, y el calor esta insoportable

**Ray** - dejemos el entrenamiento para otro día

**Kenny.** ya basta, por favor diles algo Kai, tu eres el capitán del equipo, a ti te escucharan

**Kai**...(Estaba muy distraído, sus pensamientos están en otro lado, venia a un paso lento, hasta Tyson iba al frente del grupo)

**Kenny.** Kai, por favor diles que se dejen de quejar y se ponga a entrenar

**Kai** a perdón que decías, es que no estaba poniendo atención.

Todos muy sorprendidos, viendo a Kai

**Kai** ¬¬ que, por que me ven así

**Tyson**. es que es la primara vez, que no estas concentrado

**Max**. y no nos regañas

**Ray**. te pasa algo

**Kai**. no es solo que,... bueno por que les tengo que darles explicaciones, ¬¬ mejor descansemos y vayamos a tomar alguna bebida fresca

**Todos**. - que, QUE

**Tyson**.- pellízquenme, creo que tengo una pesadilla

**Max**.- yo también oO

**Ray**.- de veras que te encuentras bien Kai

**Kai**. ¬¬ ya les dije que sí

**Kenny**. - es que es raro que no quieras entrenar

**Tyson**. el Jefe tiene razón y aparte nos invites un refrigerio

**Kai**. yo no dije que les invitaría un refrigerio, solo que vayamos a tomar algo.

**Tyson**. Que codo eres, ni por que eres el mas rico de todos nosotros, nos invitas algo

**Kai**. si van a seguir con eso, mejor que continuemos con el entrenamiento, después de todo, yo puedo aguantar mas tiempo que ustedes

**Tyson.** Esta bien.

**Ray.** ¿a donde nos dirigimos?

**Max.** conozco una fuente de sodas, y esta cerca de aquí

Todos menos Kai. pues que esperamos... vamonos

**Kenny.** oigan chicos, no esperaremos a Hilary

**Tyson**. que nos alcance

**Ray.** Pero como si no sabe en donde vamos a ir,

**Max.** tengo una idea, le llamamos por teléfono, para decirle a donde vamos

**Kenny**. me párese que es una buena idea, entonces llámale Max.

**Max.** solo que hay un pequeño problema,

**Todos**. (menos Kai) ¿cuál?

**Max.** quien me presta su celular

Todos ¬¬ Max 

**Tyson**. yo no tengo,... es que lo perdí

**Ray**. el mío no tiene crédito uU, es que soy pobre

**Kenny**. yo lo vendí para poderme comprar un nuevo programa para mi computadora.

Todos miran a Kai

**Kai.** ¿qué? Por que me miran así, ... NI LO PIENSEN

**Max **

**Tyson**. sigue de tacaño

Kai ¬¬ 

**Ray.** por favor Kai, préstanos tu teléfono

**Kenny**. es por una buena causa

**Kai**. mi teléfono es privado, así que mejor llamen de un teléfono publico y para que Tyson no diga que soy tacaño, yo pago la llamada (cruza sus brazos y cierra sus ojos)

**Max.** pero no hay uno cerca UU por favor préstanoslo

**Ray y Kenny. **¡por favor! (haciendo la cara de cachorrito)

**Kai**. (fastidiado) esta bien, pero yo marcare

**Tyson.** Ni quien quiera tocar tu teléfono

**Kai.** no es por eso, solo que no me gusta que vean mis cosas y mas las que son privadas

**Tyson**. Tal vez tenga la foto de una chica como protector de pantalla o ...

**Todos ¬¬**, vas a seguir con tus estupideces

**Max. **bueno te doy el numero de Hilary

**Kai. **no te preocupes, lo tengo en la agenda

Todos comienzan caminar, mientras Kai llama a Hilary

**Tyson. **que sangrón es Kai,

**Max. **cállate, no vaya a ser que te escuche y comiencen a pelear

**Ray. **bueno ya dejemos esto atrás, ya me esta cansando ser el referí

**Kenny.** a demás tienen razón, luego uno tienen información confidencial y ...

**Tyson.** ya entendí Jefe

**Kai. **no entra la llamada,

**Max.** sigue intentando, no quiero que Hilary se enoje con nosotros por dejarla plantada

**Tyson. **pero quien la manda a llegar tarde

**Kenny. **No, ella iba a llegar después del entrenamiento,

**Kai. **bueno, Hilary..

**Hilary. **si quien habla (es que no reconocía la voz de Kai )

**Kai. **soy Kai, y te llamaba para decirte que ...

**Hilary. **(un poco alterada) algo le paso a alguien, tienes algún problema, que pasa no me dejes con la angustia

**Kai. **por favor déjame terminar y no grites

**Hilary. **lo siento, es que... nunca me llamas (algo roja, lo bueno es que ningún chico la vio)

**Kai. **ya puedo continuar, bueno te decía que te llamaba para decirte que ya terminamos el entrenamiento y si quieres alcanzar al equipo estaremos en la fuente de sodas de... (dirigiéndose a Max) ¿cómo se llama el lugar y en donde queda?

**Max. **se llama "la fuente" y esta cerca del kiosco (que original)

**Kai**. el lugar se llama la fuente y esta cerca del kiosco

**Hilary. **bueno cuando termina los alcanzo, gracias Kai. Creí que era otra cosa

**Kai. **de nada y discúlpame si te hice que te preocuparas. Bueno adiós

**Hilary.** Adiós y gracias nuevamente (termina la llamada)

**Tyson**. Kai pidió disculpas, no lo puedo creer. Primero no quiere entrenar, después quieres ir a tomar un refrigerio con nosotros y ahora le pide disculpas a Hilary... tal vez unos extraterrestres lo raptaron y le borraron la memoria o aun peor lo cambiaron por otro.

**Max.** nn

**Kai. **sigues ¬¬

**Ray.** ya chicos, mejor el último en llegar paga la cuenta

Y todos comienzan a correr, por temor a pagar la cuenta de Tyson, pero como Max era el que los guiaba, tenían que ir a su paso.

Se dirigían a un parque que se encontraba cerca de la playa, pues ahí estaba ubicada la fuente de sodas. Cuando de repente oyeron unos gritos, alguien pedía ayuda.

?. (distintas voces) ¡AYUDA! POR FAVOR... SUERTAME... NO ME TOQUES... AUXILIO

Los chicos empezaron a buscar el lugar donde provenían las voces, que al parecer eran de una chicas

Todos descubrieron de donde provenían así que corrieron hacia ese lugar que se encantaba atrás del parque, donde casi nadie iba.

Los chicos se adelantaron, pero Kai vio un letrero

**Kai**. esperen chico, aquí dice que ...

Pero fue demasiado tarde

**Kai. **¿Por que nunca escuchan?

Continuara... (eso espero)

Hola, bueno ya hasta perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me han borrado esta historia... pero sigo insistiendo. Dice que el que persevera alcanza. Lamento mucho que no haya podido colocar todos capítulos pero los estoy corrigiendo. A las personas que dejaron sus datos, les pido disculpas, ya que no tengo el de todas, así que si no aparecen en el fic, discúlpenme nuevamente. Si desean dejarlos otra vez Oo claro si quieren.

Nos leemos luegos.

Pd. Lean mi otras historias y me dejan su opinión... nn ...si quieren Uu


	2. Curso de verano

**CAPITUO 2 UN DEYABU**

**"CURSO DE VERANO"**

Hola, perdón por no haberte enviado nada antes, es que me emocione haciendo... NADA, y como no tenia compu, pues me dedique a solo descansar ver la TV, escuchar música, dormirme tarde y bueno a estudiar un poco, a nadie le hace daño un poco de estudio, solo un poco

Continuando con el fic, ya subí el primer capitulo, y en el se queda en que los chicos corren por que escuchan unos gritos pidiendo ayuda, todos menos Kai que noto una advertencia de no PASE, bueno eso no se dice en el fic, pero el trata de detenerlos y ahí me quede

En este capitulo regresamos antes de que ellos salgan de vacaciones, en los últimos días de clases, es que quiero dejar en suspenso lo que pasa y es importante saber algunas cosas, antes de entrar con la trama,

Bueno lee este capitulo y me dices que piensas y que se te ocurre

La siguiente es una lista de las chicas que la primera vez dejaron sus datos, antes de que me borraran la historia, no son papeles establecidos por que todavía me falta acomodarlos bien.

Ahora si manos a la obra... y gracias por la ayuda

Annell Ivanov: (artista) datos completos

La Miko Motoko (maquillista, auxiliar de locación o vestuario) datos incompletos

Tomoyo Daidouji-Chan (directora Musical o vestuario)

U sin nombre aun (tramoyista o algo que tenga que ver con Ray)

Kira Ivanov Hiwatari (artista)

Malale (directora musical y lo único que te garantizo es que te quedes con Tyson, pero no te enojes conmigo, ya que habrá algunas situaciones que no te gustaran, si lo haré sufrir, pero no será el único)

Ayanai (directora musical o productora)

La enferma ataca de nuevo (vestuario o artista) sin datos

Mao Tachikawa directora musical

Sandy Hiwatari Kon (artista)

Yaenia (directora o protagonista)

Lady ivanov (faltan datos)

Inu kino musashi de kon (faltan datos)

Karura (directora musical)

Atena Malfoy (quiere a Kai como pareja pero faltan datos y puesto de la película)

Aiko-Lizeth Hanasaki (directora musical o encargada de locación)

La miko motoko hiwatari (no dijiste que te gustaría ser)

Nass (vestuario)

Kary Minamino (vestuario o productora)

Sandra/Hayi-OS (directora)

_**CAPITULO 2: UN DEJABU "CURSO DE VERANO"**_

ESCRIBI UN PEQUEÑO CAPITULO DE LO QUE OCURRIO ANTES DE LAS VACACIONES, DE HAY EL TITULO (para los que no sepan que es un deyabu, bueno investíguenlo)

En una escuela secundaria de Japón (alguien sabe el nombre del lugar donde viven los chicos)

**Profesor **-les quedan 10 minutos, para terminar la prueba, recuerden que es un parcial y el examen final lo tendremos dentro de dos semanas

**Tyson** - Max, pásame la 6

**Max **- no la he contestado

**Tyson** - vaya amigo

**Max-** ¬¬ que dijiste

**Tyson**- (con cara de bobo, ósea la de siempre para que me entiendan) nada, dije que eres un buen amigo, ya que eres honesto conmigo

**Max**- nn aaaaahhhhhhhhh (no entendí)

**Tyson** - Kenny, viejo amigo, pasme la 4

**Kenny** - no que querías la 6

**Tyson**- si también, y si puedes pásame las 10 primeras

**Kenny** - (un poco molesto) Tyson el examen es de 10 preguntas

**Tyson** - es que no puede estudiar, ayer me quede practicando hasta tarde y se me olvido que teníamos un examen

**Kenny** - no lo creo (sarcasmo)

**Max **- bajen la voz, o el profesor los escuchara

**Tyson**- son malos conmigo y yo creí que eran mis amigos

**Profesor**- joven Kinomiya, por favor deje de molestar a sus compañeros Mizahura y Kyo y ponga atención a la clase y concéntrese en su trabajo; por que si...

**Tyson** - Profesor yo no hice nada

**Profesor** - Sr. Kinomiya, si sigue con esa actitud, usted es un fuerte candidato para...

**Tyson** - ser el campeón mundial, ser el presidente, ser el rey del mundo, ser mejor que Kai, ser el dueño de una gran empresa, ser el...

**Profesor** - (con la venita de la frente saltada, por el coraje) No, usted es un fuerte candidato para asistir al curso de verano de regularización, por que dudo que pueda pasar esta materia

**Tyson** - Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Su grito se escucho en toda la escuela

En el salón de Ray

**Maestra** - que fue eso? 0o

**Alumno X** - creo que un animal anda suelto en la escuela.

**Ray** - No, creo que fue Tyson

Compañeros de Ray. 0o ¿Qué¿Estas seguro?

**Ray** - Si, digo, quien es la persona, que más le gusta exagerar

**Todos** (hasta la maestra)- Si, tienes razón u-U

**Ray** - (pensando) "pero por que, ahora que habrá pasado, se le olvidaría comer o perdería su beyblade" (uno nunca sabe con Tyson, pero siempre se relaciona con alguna de estas dos situaciones: comida o beyblade)

En el salón de Max (claro también de Tyson y Kenny)

**Tyson** - noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Profesor** - No sea exagerado joven Kinomiya

**Max -** Creo que se trabo n-n

**Kenny** - que haremos ahora

**Max -** Tengo una idea, (n/a: o no tiene una idea, los milagros si ocurren)

**Kenny** - no me digas (cual será)

Como Max estaba sentado a tras de Tyson, le da un zape (golpe en al cabeza)

**Tyson** - noooo X-x

**Max** - si funciono

**Kenny **- si claro que funciono (con tono sarcástico) No ves que lo noqueaste

**Max** - perdón (apenando) yo solo quería ayudar

**Profesor **- creo que no tomo bien la noticia

**Alumnos** - ya nos dimos cuenta uU

**Kenny** - creo que ya esta reaccionando, dice algo que no entiendo

**Tyson** - no vacaciones de verano, no quiero ir al curso de verano, curso de verano

**Max** - dice algo sobre el curso de verano

En eso momento se escucha el timbre que anuncia que la clase a terminado

**Profesor** - Bueno chicos dejes sus exámenes, en el escritorio y salgan en orden

**Kenny **- Tyson, la clase ya término

**Max** - no reacciona

**Tyson** - no curso de verano, curso de verano, no quiero, curso de verano, nooo

Todos salieron del salón, los chicos tuvieron que arrastrar a Tyson a fuera de la escuela, mientras esperaban a Ray para pedirle ayuda y sacar a Tyson de ese trance

**Max** - creo que el maestro fue muy duro con Tyson

**Kenny** - si, ni a mi peor enemigo, le desearía eso (n/a: ha nadie le gusta pasar sus vacaciones en la escuela)

**Max** - que haremos con él, por que creo que seguirá un buen rato así

- tienes razón que haremos

**Todos** (excepto Tyson, ya saben por que) - Ray, ya tenemos rato esperándote

**Ray** - no fue mi culpa, la profesora nos dejo mucha tarea, creo que piensa que no tengo vida propia y tengo toda la tarde libra para estudiar. (N/a: estoy de acuerdo contigo)

**Max** - te entiendo, el maestro de física también nos dejo leer algunos capítulos y la maestra de matemáticas algunos problemas del libro

**Kenny** - se ponen estrictos, ya que se acercan los finales

**Max** - ya quiero que lleguen las vacaciones

**Ray** - bueno, ya hay que irnos

**Max** - si, ya es tarde y a Kai, no le gusta que lleguemos tarde

**Kenny **- no creen que se nos esta olvidando algo

**Max** - no, por que

**Ray** - a ya recuerdo, pero Kenny; Hilary no vino a la escuela

**Max** - si, ayer nos comento que faltaría por...

**Kenny** - no; eso no (señalando a donde estaba Tyson, este seguía repitiendo la misma oración "curso de verano no")

**Ray** - (sorprendido) que le paso,

**Max** - el maestro le dijo que si no se aplicaba, podría tomar el curso de regularización

**Ray** - y eso que tiene de malo

**Kenny **- que el curso se toma durante las vacaciones

**Ray** - ahhh, ahora entiendo, entonces el ruido que se escucho era Tyson, exagerando la situación

**Kenny y Max** - si

**Max** - Pero ¿qué haremos con él?

**Ray** - hay que dejarlo,

**Kenny** - jamas creí que dirías algo así Ray

**Ray **- siempre hay una primera vez nn

**Max** - tenemos que hacer algo, ya, por que si no tendremos problemas con Kai por llegar tarde

**Kenny** - pero que hacemos, ya tienen un rato actuando como retrasado

**Max** - toda su vida, digo como 20 minutos

**Ray** - no lo se, pero si no actuamos rápido, llegaremos tarde y sabemos que Kai, odia esperar.

**Kenny** - debe entendernos,

**Max** - estamos hablando de Kai, recuerdas

**Kenny **- si tienes razón

**Ray** - que hacemos (cruza sus brazos, cierra los ojos y se queda pensativo)

**Max** - hay que dejarlo, cuando se le pase nos alcanzara, además ya me esta dando vergüenza, mira como nos ve la gente (se ve a varias personas observando a los chicos)

**Kenny **- (con tono novelesco) que egoísta eres Max, solo piensas en el que dirán, y no te preocupas por tu amigo, que hecho mucho por ti, que cuando tienen un problema...

**Ray **- ya Jefe, no exageres tu la situación, y creo que se como ayudar a Tyson, dejen ver si lo traigo (mete su mano a su mochila y comienza a buscar algo)

**Kenny y Max** o-0 (que mosca le pico a Ray)

**Ray** - si lo encontré, pense que ya la habría tirado, pero que bueno que no revisó mi mochila todos los días

**Kenny** - que encontraste

**Ray** - esto (enseña una bolsa de papel)

**Max** - y que es, digo si se puede saber, por que creo que una bolsa no ayudara a Tyson

**Ray** - ya lo verán (su semblante cambio a uno mas macabro y sus labios reflejaban una riza burlona)

**Kenny** - no entiendo

**Max **- explícate

**Ray **- bueno, este (señalando la bolsa) es un almuerzo que traje la semana pasada

**Kenny** - y que tienen que ver con Tyson

**Max **- ah ya entiendo, y estoy de acuerdo contigo

**Ray -** bueno, espero que funcione

**Kenny** - que están pensando, Max, dime que piensa a ser Ray

**Max **- veras Jefe, que es lo único que anima a Tyson, no estamos hablando de beyblade

**Kenny **- pues la comida, o no, no le piensa dar eso, verdad

**Ray** - tenemos otra opción

**Kenny** - (resignado) esta bien, pero sólo por que se nos esta haciendo tarde

**Ray **- (acercándose a Tyson) Miren lo que traigo, es un delicioso almuerzo (tiene una semana ¿podrá saber rico?),

**Tyson** - no quiero ir al curso de verano, no (seguía en la luna)

**Max** - ya apúrate Ray, y déjate de hacer el chistoso

**Kenny** - no creo que funcione

**Ray** - Tierra a Tyson, Tierra a Tyson, no quieres algo de comida (le pone la bolsa cerca de la cara)

**Tyson **- (seguía igual)

**Kenny** - les dije que no funcionaría

**Ray **- (ya algo desesperado) TYSON NO QUIERES ALGO DE COMER

**Max -** miren al maestro ya aprendan (se acerca Tyson y e grita en el iodo) **COMIDA**

**Tyson -**no curso de verán... ¿quién dijo comida? Quiero comer, tengo hambre

**Ray** - que bueno que ya... (No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Tyson le arrebato la bolsa y empezó a devorar el contenido)

**Kenny** - Tyson no te comas eso

**Tyson** - porqueglum grefe (por que Jefe)

**Ray **- no por nada, solo que

**Max **- hasta un perro tiene mejores modales que tu

**Kenny** - no ofendas a esas criaturas

**Ray** - (un poco asombrado) Tyson no te sabe raro

**Tyson** - noom, porquemm ( no, por que)

**Ray** - por nada

**Tyson** - quieren un poco

**Todos** - no gracias

**Kenny** - se nota que tienes un paladar muy, como decirlo, sofisticado

**Max **- de veras que no te sabe raro

**Tyson** - noopglum (no), pero que es nunca antes lo había probado, a de ser una comida hindú o francesa

**Ray **- si es un platillo de alta cocina

**Tyson** - te has de haber llevado algo de tiempo en prepararlo

**Kenny** - n-n como una semana (aguantándose la risa)

**Max **- como puedes comerte eso, yo no podría, mi paladar es muy exigente (n/a: mi quien habla, para los que no han visto BBGRevolution, Max condimenta toda su comida con mostaza, si toda)

**Ray** - si como no, el burro hablando de orejas

**Max** - que estas insinuando ¬¬

**Ray **- tú, le pones a todo mostaza, solo te falta ponerle al cereal

**Max** - es que le da un rico sabor a la comida nn

**Tyson **- chicos, de veras que no quieren un poco

**Todos **- no gracias, a demás ya es tarde

**Tyson **- por que me ve con esos ojos (los chicos lo miraban con asombro por haberse comido el almuerzo)

**Kenny** - bueno, ya te sientes mejor, o seguirás con actuando como un loco

**Tyson** - Uu les pasaría lo mismo, si supieran que en vacaciones estarían en la escuela

**Ray **- si te esforzaras un poco, tendrías buenas notas y no te preocuparías por el curso de regularización

**Tyson **- no tengo tiempo, debo entrenar, para seguir siendo el número uno

**Kenny** - pero no todo es jugar beyblade, debes tener prioridades

**Max **- si, por ahora dedícale más tiempo a las tareas escolares o imagínate como se pondrá Hilary si sabe lo, te pondrá a estudiar (al terminar esta frase todos se empezaron a reír

**Tyson **- muy graciosos, muy graciosos, lo bueno es que ella, no vino a clases y no lo sabrá a menos que alguien se lo diga (mira a sus compañeros)

**Kenny **- no se lo diremos, pero sabes que a ella no se le pasa nada

**Max** - quien sabe como le hace, pero siempre se entera

**Todos** - siiii (suspiran)

**Kenny** - (mira su reloj y empieza a gritar como loco) ya pasan de las 4¿oh no, es tarde

**Max** - creo que Kai se va a enojar

**Ray** - todavía hay tiempo, acuérdense que el sale mas tarde del colegio

**Max** - si, pero no podremos llegar a tiempo, esta al otro lado de la ciudad

**Tyson** - por que se preocupan, el Sr. Amargado, de todas maneras se va a enojar con nosotros, siempre esta molesto

**Kenny** - no le digas así, además el no se enoja por que sí, (se ve que no lo conoce) tu lo sacas de sus casillas (a cual quiera)

**Max **- Kenny tienen razón

**Ray** - ya dejen de parlotear y pongan sus piernas en movimiento

**Kenny** - si tomamos el subterráneo, podremos llegar a tiempo

**Tyson **- por que debemos ir nosotros a verlo, el nunca viene por nosotros

**Ray** - recuerda que él sale a las 5 y nosotros a las 3

**Tyson** - ¿y que con eso? Puede hacer el esfuerzo UU

**Max** - mejor ni digas nada, ya que es tu culpa que lleguemos tarde

**Ray **- nos faltan 10 cuadras para llegar al subterráneo

**Kenny** - como me gustaría ir al colegio donde esta Kai, ya que es uno de los mas exigentes y tiene un gran prestigio

**Max** - se vale soñar, sabes que es uno de los más caros del país

**Ray** - no cualquier persona es admitida

**Tyson** - si yo tuviera el dinero de Kai, no iría a la escuela y me compraría el titulo de estudio

**Max** - si, yo también haría eso, para que estudio si puedo comprar lo que yo quiera

**Kenny** - (indignado por los comentarios de sus compañeros) eso no se puede hacer,

**Tyson** - yo contrataría a mis maestros, así se pone exigentes los puedo despedir

**Ray **- a quien no le gustaría eso

**Kenny** - ya bájense de la nube, eso no es posible

**Tyson** - por que no,

**Kenny** - no ven que él se esta preparando, ya que como único heredero de la familia Hiwatari, él...

**Ray** - si, si Jefe lo sabemos

**Max **- quien como Kai, no se debe preocupar por su futuro, desde que nació, ya tenía todo

**Tyson** - si, el no se esforzara por conseguir algo, ya lo tienen, solo debe pedirlo

**Ray** - pero el dinero no lo es todo, chicos

**Max** - si, no cambiaría a mis papás por nada

**Kenny** - mejor nos apuramos

Los chicos no se acordaron que ser un Hiwatari, le a traído muchos problemas a Kai, ya que nunca a tenido una infancia normal. Recuerden que el dinero no compre la felicidad, pero sin duda toda la tristeza que quieras

Llegaron justo a tiempo, varios estudiantes salían del colegio y se dirigían a sus elegantes autos, pero no veían a Kai por ningún lado

**Max -**. Que alivio, Kai todavía no sale

**Ray **- ¿qué raro? él es muy puntual

**Tyson -**siempre hay una primera vez (con esta y me desquito de todo lo que me ha hecho Kai)

**Max** - tal vez se le olvido que vendríamos

**Kenny** - no lo creo, el fue el que nos pidió que viniéramos

**Max **- preguntemos al vigilante,

**Tyson -**no mejor vamonos, si quiere hablar con nosotros que nos busque

**Ray **- Voto por la sugerencia de Max

**Kenny** - yo también

**Tyson** - esta bien, pero quien va

Ninguno de los chicos quiere, ya que el vigilante tiene cara de pocos amigos

**Ray** - yo iré (que valiente chico)

**Max** - ese es mi muchacho, ya esta creciendo

**Kenny** - me dio gusto haberlo conocido

**Tyson **(con lagrimas en los ojos) - a mi también

Nuestro querido Neko, llega a la entrada de la escuela y se dirige al vigilante

**Ray** - disculpe señor, seria tan amable de informarme si Kai ya salió de la escuela

**Vigilante** - (se le queda viendo feo a Ray) por lo que veo no es de esta escuela, (lo dice por el uniforme, ya que el de los chicos por ser de escuela publica es el típico uniforme de marinero y los chicos que asisten a ese colegio llevan trajes) lo lamento pero no podemos dar ese tipo de información a cualquier gentuza

**Ray** - (molesto) no soy gentuza, soy un amigo

**V** - bueno además no se quien sea Kai

**Ray** - el es nieto del señor Voltaire, dueño de Biovolt y de...

**V **- a se refiere al Señor Hiwatari

**Ray -**si, solo quiero saber si ya salió de clases

**V -**bueno, el Sr. Hiwatari, se encuentra en la dirección, no creo que este...

**Todos -**(ya que los chicos se encontraban escuchando la conversación) EN LA DIRECCION

**Max** - que habrá hecho

**Tyson** - a todos nos llega la hora, Kai de esta no te escapas

**Kenny** - Kai en la dirección, no lo puedo creer

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Julynn bueno, espero que te haya gustado, ya que me acabe como 10 neuronas en esto (tenia como 20), la verdad ando falta de creatividad, pero espero mejorar en los siguientes capítulos

Las personas que me escribieron esta vez les agradezco mucho

Rubí, debes dejar tu descripción, (física y psicológica) que te gustaría hacer en la historia, acuérdate que se trata de una película y que personaje te agrada mas.

Alexa Hiwatari, gracias por leer mi historia, y bueno son básicamente los mismos datos que le pedí a Rubí

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: gracias por tu cometario

Annell: claro que en acuerdo de ti, y si estas en la primera lista quiere decir que aun tengo tus datos, pero por las dudas vuélvemelos a mandar

RISA, mantenimiento, muy tentador, creo que nadie me lo ha pedido

Kawaii. Gracias por tu apoyo

Hana-Reiko VM. A Kai no te lo puedo asegurar, pero a Brooklin si,

Noin ange, gracias por el review, y no vana a ver ninguna película, ellos la van actuar

Tomoyo Koishiteru-san: parece que si tengo tus datos, pero igual mándamelos

Los datos son, nombre, edad, características físicas y mentales, vestuario, gustos, personaje favorito y que en que estas dispuestas a participar, desde mantenimiento hasta artistas.

En el siguiente capitulo saldrá Kai

Próximo Capitulo: UN MAL DIA PARA KAI

Ya esta casi listo… aunque no se


End file.
